


True Love

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

True Love by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_True Love_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda drives by a daycare center where the children are playing outside and senses another Immortal. The teachers scurry to get the children inside. The Immortal steps forward as Amanda drives past. It's Bianca Baracchini. Amanda pulls her car over and walks towards Bianca as the teachers are bringing the children back outside. Bianca extends her hands to Amanda. 

"Amanda, I'm glad, and relieved, to see you." 

"How are you, darling?" 

"I'm doing well. I've got this job I really like." 

"You look like you're in your element." 

"Yes, I am." 

"What about you?" 

"I'm also in my element." Amanda hands Bianca a matchbook with The Sanctuary's name and address on the cover. 

"I own this place. Why don't you drop by sometime." 

"I might just do that." 

"Have you been in touch with Flavio?" 

"Oh yes. I always stay close to him. He and Pauline live a few blocks from here." 

"Still married. That's true love." 

* * *

**PARIS, 1950**

Amanda drives up to a small chapel where Bianca is waiting for her. 

"Amanda, I'm so glad you came." 

"When do I meet the blushing bride?" 

"It could be any time now. Pauline knows about Flavio and me, but I see no reason why she should know about Liam and you, at least not yet." 

"Her family knows about Flavio?" 

"She lost all her close relatives in the War." 

Moments later a car drives up with Pauline in the back seat; she is tall with a thin build. Her wedding dress is gorgeous. 

* * *

A man walks Pauline down the aisle and lifts her veil. This is one of those rare occasions when Amanda sees a woman whose looks make her envious. The marital records will show a 19-year-old girl marrying an 18-year-old boy. Bianca breaks down and cries as Flavio says his vows. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

It's a busy night at The Sanctuary. Amanda senses another Immortal and spots Bianca near the front entrance. They walk towards each other. 

"Bianca, glad you could come darling." 

"This place is fantastic. I'm very happy for you Amanda." 

"I'm very happy for me too. This way I can have a party every night." 

"I presume you know who the other Immortal is." 

Amanda sees Nick negotiating his way through the crowd. "Speak of the devil. Let me introduce you." 

"Nick, let me introduce you to Bianca Baracchini. She's an old friend of mine. Bianca, this is Nick Wolfe. I'm teaching him what he needs to know." 

"Would you like me to teach him something?" 

"That's not necessary. He was born long after the age of chivalry. You two can dance." 

Nick glances at the dance floor. "Would you like to?" 

"Why not." 

Nick leads Bianca onto the dance floor. Nick is a good dancer, but Bianca is a bit stiff. Amanda thinks back to the first time she met Bianca and Flavio. 

* * *

**OUTSIDE VERONA, 1636**

Amanda is riding her horse on a sunny afternoon. She feels the Immortal sensation and in a meadow sees a swordfight. A petite woman fights with a boy who looks about sixteen, woman about thirty. Amanda figures they can't be much older than they look. They aren't good fighters. The boy fakes an attack on the woman's right but spins the opposite way and cuts her across the belly. The woman screams then falls to the ground, squirms bit, then goes limp. 

The boy turns his attention to Amanda. He looks like a lion protecting his meal. "You cannot interfere!" 

"I have no intention to interfere. I am curious though. Does she deserve to lose her head?" 

The boy glances at his vanquished opponent, a sad look coming to his face. "No." 

"Why were you fighting her?" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I was out riding. I was curious. I am Amanda." 

"I am Flavio." 

The woman comes back to life and Flavio help her to her feet. She gives him a maternal hug with one arm as she holds her abdomen with the other. "Good boy." She faces Amanda. "I am Bianca Baracchini." 

"I am Amanda." 

Bianca retrieves her sword and sheathes it. "You met Flavio, yes?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you see how he cut me open like a fish?" Bianca has a gleeful look on her face. 

Amanda nods. "You are his teacher?" 

"Yes, I have been in The Game for forty-four years. Flavio had his first death three years ago, he was fifteen." 

Amanda whispers, "I have never seen someone happy about getting cut open." 

"I would not want him to lose his head because a beautiful face causes him to hesitate." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Bianca says her good-byes and leaves The Sanctuary. Nick turns to Amanda. "What aren't you telling me?" 

"What she would teach you is how to stoically gut her like a deer. Is that something you really want to learn?" 

"What?" 

"She's from an age where good men were reluctant to hurt women. At least that's how she remembers it." 

* * *

Amanda is having tea at Bianca's apartment. There's a knock at the door and Bianca turns to Amanda. "I wonder who that could be?" 

Bianca walks to the door and looks through the peephole. "It's Pauline!" She opens the door wide. "Pauline, come in. Where's Flavio?" 

Pauline has on a raincoat. She has gray hair and her face is wrinkled, and looks shorter than Amanda remembered. Pauline looks at Amanda. "Are you Amanda?" 

"Yes, Amanda is an Immortal." 

"Then I'll be doing her a favor." Pauline takes a handgun out of her pocket and shoots Amanda in the abdomen. 

"Pauline, what have you done?" 

Pauline takes a machete out of her coat. "You, for years I've watched you. Waiting, biding your time, just waiting for me to die. For you I'm just one of Flavio's flings." 

"Pauline, it's not like that at all." 

"Lying tramp." 

Bianca knocks Pauline's gun hand to the side as a round goes off. Bianca and Pauline struggle with the gun and machete. Amanda's vision blurs to white, she hears a gunshot then loses consciousness. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life as Bianca is giving Pauline CPR. Amanda scrambles over to Bianca. Amanda hears sirens. 

"Amanda, she's not responding!" 

Amanda notices a phone off the hook. Amanda whispers in Bianca's ear. "Remember, keep your mortal cover." 

* * *

Bianca is in the docket. Amanda and Nick watch as the judge announces his decision. 

"I find the prosecution has not proven its case against you." 

Amanda feels relieved. Bianca and Flavio stoically accept the decision. 

* * *

Amada is in Bianca's apartment. There's the sensation of another Immortal. Moments later there's a knock on the door. Bianca opens the door and steps back. It's Flavio brandishing his sword. 

"We have business." 

"Flavio--" 

"Stay out of this Amanda." 

Bianca reaches behind the refrigerator and grabs her sword. Flavio goes on the attack. He is clearly superior to Bianca. He backs her to a wall then rams his blade into her chest. Bianca screams and drops her sword. He puts his foot on her chest and yanks the sword out of her. Bianca falls to the floor as Flavio readies his sword for the killing blow. 

"Flavio!" 

"You have no right to interfere Amanda." 

"I won't interfere. Bianca and I were telling the truth. Pauline shot me and she was going to kill Bianca. There was a struggle with the gun and it went off. Bianca tried her best to keep her alive." 

"Shut up!" 

"Kill Bianca and you'll be killing the closest thing an Immortal gets to a mother." 

Flavio screams and cuts a leg off the kitchen table and storms out of the apartment. Amanda breathes a sigh of relief and walks over to Bianca. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Bianca and Nick are in Amanda's suite. Bianca sits at the table. 

"I am happy to be alive. I suppose I should be disappointed. I trained Flavio all his life to take my head without hesitation. When it was for real he couldn't do it." 

"I know what you mean. I've been trying to get Nick to be my partner in a jewel heist." 

Nick smiles. "If it's any consolation I'd arrest you without hesitation." 

Amanda wrinkles her nose. "Kids these days, they're just incorrigible." 

THE END 

* * *

© 2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
